


Give it back

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [64]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters being sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy is holding something hostage until Kora gives in
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 5





	Give it back

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 5 and we're back to my fave chaotic sisters

“Say it Kora.”

Kora made a face. “Will not.”

“Ugh, you are so stubborn,” Daisy complained.

“Geez, I can’t imagine where I could have gotten that from.”

Daisy stood up straight. “It’s fine, I’ve got a secret weapon.” She began to wave something in the air.

Kora saw that it was a book. She squinted to get a clearer view and gasped.

“Daisy! Give that back!”

“Not until you admit that I’m the older sister,” Daisy said, shaking her head.

“Fine. You’re the older sister. Now give me my diary back,” Kora said.

“Ok.” Daisy tossed the book her way. 


End file.
